Stranded
by My Ships
Summary: Frank is stranded on an island. Is Nancy there too?


**Please comment/PM me and tell me what you liked about it and what I can improve.**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated :)**

**If y'all have any fanfic requests, please PM me or, if you don't have an account, you can write a review on one my stories, including this one, and give me the prompt that you would like me to fulfill through there. As long as it isn't Rated M and it doesn't have too much cussing in it (or if it doesn't have to have cussing in it at all) I will GLADLY write it for you - as long as you review it ;)**

* * *

_**FRANK**_ Hardy woke up, breathing heavily. **Where am I?** He thought to himself.

He lay there on the ground in complete silence except for the waves crashing into the shore. **Waves... I must be on a beach.** He told himself while slowly sitting up.

He saw the clear water. It was so clear that he could see a few fish, although they looked like blurs - he just woke up so that could contribute to seeing them that way though.

The waves were like background or white noises, making him realize how tired he was. The soothing sound also made him think clearer. Then he remembered.

Nancy Drew was at gunpoint and he ran into the warehouse, without even thinking about what he was doing. It was Nancy and he against one man, or so Frank thought. Nancy was trying to murmur something through her gag, but, being gagged and all, made it hard to understand what she was saying.

The man shook his gun which, at first Frank took as the man being nervous, but he soon realized that the man was just acting.

As soon as he realized that the man was faking his worrisome, Frank felt an arm snake around his back and a woman whispered in his left ear, "Well you came in at just the right time, Frank Hardy. We knew you would come to save your little 'girlfriend'. I'm sorry that you can't save her, but that's just the way things are. People are constantly leaving us, but we don't usually know them. Now, Hardy, it's your time to have somebody you love leave you." While she was talking he started smelling this sweet smell and once she was done talking she put it up to his mouth and nose. _Chloroform._

He was disappointed in himself for not finding out about the plan sooner, but he knew that he had to save Nancy. _Nancy. _His thoughts started to travel to her.

**I didn't hear any gunshots.** He kept telling himself things that could, possibly cheer him up. He knew that he was wishing for the best, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know that she was alive. **What if she's on this beach with me? And what if this is an island and we're deserted on it, together?**

Questions kept whizzing through his mind like those fast balls that pitchers throw in baseball.

He realized that just hoping for and thinking about the best wouldn't help him accomplish anything. He had to _do _something if he wanted to find or even help Nancy.

He tried to get up, but his sides and head hurt. Something else must have happened that he couldn't recollect, Frank decided.

He needed to find Nancy so he tried to ignore how much pain he was in.

People always told him that being strong means that you're never hurt, but the truth is far from it. When you're strong you get hurt and you fall over and over again, but you get back up and keep going. Being strong is when you put the people you love before you, when you make them your main priority. Being strong is when you're there for people who need it and you give them as much love, help, and advice as you can. All of those things are what make you strong. Just because you're strong it doesn't mean that your feelings never get hurt and that you're never in pain when you get bruised and scraped.

_**Frank needed to be strong for Nancy.**_

He grimaced at the pain he was in while he was getting up, but he got on his feet in no time. He wanted to explore his surroundings before he looked for Nancy so he could take her to places to find food, shelter, water, or anything else that they might need. Besides, if he saw her while he was going on his little adventure, they could share it together - two heads are better than one after all.

Frank turned around and looked up, realizing that there was wilderness above him. He didn't know how long it could take to look through it all and he didn't know where Nancy could be, but he had to go in and look.

He climbed up the hill and then went into the wilderness which was full of trees, bushes, and plants he had never seen or even heard of before. Then, from behind him, he heard some rustling in the bushes.

Although a bit frightened he convinced himself that he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. He kept insisting to himself that he would scream like a little girl and it would just be a little bunny that was going to hop out from the bushes. **It happens in movies. **He told himself, realizing that he starting to sound like Joe. **Great, I miss him enough to act like him.**

He kept walking through the wilderness when he heard the rustling again. Again, he tried to convince himself that he wasn't the prey and that there was no predator in the bushes.

It happened several more times and Frank was getting freaked out. He tried to convince himself it was a rabbit, then he tried to convince himself that he was paranoid, and finally he gave up on trying to "convince" himself certain things. After hearing the noise EIGHT times he was pretty sure that the sound was real.

He waited once more before turning around and lunging at the bush. There was a slight scream from inside the bushes when he jumped at them. It almost sounded... _human._

He stood up and scrambled a foot away from the bush. "Who are you?" he asked, unhappy with how squeaky his voice sound.

"Frank?"

"I'm Frank and you sound like a woman, you shouldn't have that name."

"Well that's a little rude, don't you think?" the woman asked, coming out from the bushes. "I am a woman and I'm not named Frank, but what if I was? Do you know how insulted I would be? Do you know what random women and men can be turned into when they're being made fun of or hurt?"

"Nancy." Frank exclaimed, walking towards her and wrapping his arm around her.

Nancy put her arms around him, awkwardly, as Frank took in her scent. She smelled as if she had been in a forest for days and she smelled - and looked - sweaty. Although she wasn't the best smelling person, and she needed some deodorant, Frank could slightly smell the coconut, vanilla scented perfume that he got her for her birthday the previous year. He knew the bottle was big, but he didn't think that it would last over a year - of course he wasn't a man who wore perfume so he wasn't any expert on how long they lasted.

Frank finally let go as he started to feel the tension in the air. "I'm so sorry, Nancy. I didn't mean to hug you... for that long anyway. It's just that I started getting paranoid and I was just so relieved that it was you and not some predator."

"Frank Hardy, scared? That should be the headline on the Bayport newspaper." Nancy laughed. "I didn't know that the word 'scared' was in your vocabulary!" she exclaimed.

"It isn't in mine, it's in Joe's and it has started to wear off on me - that's what happens when you live with somebody for twenty-one years. Besides, I wasn't 'scared'. I was just worried, you know? Because like what if there was another person on this island and I was the only one who could save them from man-eating predators? Imagine the ugly fate they would have to endure if I was dead."

"Uh-huh. I'll keep that in mind next time you're scared... I mean, 'worried'." Nancy laughed.

"Why are you so rude to me?" Frank asked, putting his right hand over his heart and putting on his best 'hurt' face.

Nancy punched him slightly and lightly in between his chest and shoulder.

"We should probably look for a shelter." Frank said in a serious tone, looking up towards the sky. "It's probably only noon, but we need to have plenty of time to make the shelter and to find food and water."

"Okay." Nancy agreed, walking further into the woods.

After two or three hours they found a rock overhang. "Shelter." Frank sighed out, happily.

Nancy and he walked inside, they could both stand.

"There's only one, tiny space." Nancy contemplated. "There isn't enough room for two people unless they lay together. This overhang is only about the size of a queen-sized bed."

"It could have been smaller." Frank said. "Besides, we can take turns leaning against the rock outside so we could be on guard, just in case an animal wants to come in."

"Okay." Nancy agreed. "Now how about you find some food and I'll find some leaves so we can lay down on comfier things than the rocks underneath us. And I can find some spices just in case we want some on our food."

After four hours they settled down to a dinner that contained fish and spices.

The two discussed the case. "I can't believe I didn't see what was coming!" Frank scolded himself.

"You didn't know. If I hadn't gotten the man to tell me his plans I wouldn't have known either! Don't take it all out on yourself, Frank. It was my fault too. If I had looked where I was going and if I had listened to you when you told me to stay behind you..."

"You're curious, Nancy. We all get curious sometimes. You're like white people in horror movies, you always separate from the others and look for the thing yourself."

Nancy had to laugh at the comparison. "See? Everybody make mistakes, even us. Although this may be our faults, other people have done worse things that have put them in worse situations. We can make a boat out of wood so we can get off of this island while others are completely stuck where they are."

"I guess you're right." Frank said, taking his last bite of fish. "We should go down to the beach to wash our plates off when you're done." Frank proposed.

"You know they're just leaves, right?" Nancy laughed.

"It's a good excuse to go to the beach." Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we'll see a boat and get taken off the island."

Not even a minute later, Nancy cleared her plate and they were heading down to the beach.

Once they were there they threw their "plates" into the water. They scoured around, looking for a boat, but there was none to be seen.

It started to rain. "Shoot." Frank mumbled. "We should get back to our 'home base'."

In the forest it was pouring rain. Frank grabbed Nancy's hand and started running to the shelter.

"It feels so good to be in here, although we're soaked. Somehow the heat got trapped in." Frank said, happily.

"Yeah. But since it's all wet out there I don't think that either one of us are going to want to be out there, standing guard." Nancy pointed out, worriedly.

"Well we can always try to keep as much space between us as we can." Frank said, adding hope to his voice although he didn't want that.

Frank had liked Nancy for a long time, but he always tried to cover it up. He had Callie, but after a while they started growing apart. Frank had more and more cases to solve and he was always so protective over Callie, never wanting her to go on cases with Joe and he because he didn't want her getting hurt. The woman was sick of it. She started looking for colleges, but Frank didn't want to. He wanted to work on cases and go to college when he was older. Eventually Callie said that if Frank wasn't going to settle down that she would settle down alone or with somebody else. Frank wasn't ready to settle down so Callie left.

Nancy had liked Frank for a long time too, but she was usually oblivious about that fact. Nancy used to have Ned so she didn't even like to think of Frank in such a way because she didn't want to hurt Ned. The same situation happened between her and Ned. Ned was like Callie and Nancy was like Frank.

Both of them were worried about what could happen. They weren't ready for a spark to happen between them. Well, they were definitely ready and they expected to have a spark someday, but they were unsure about it - at least Nancy was.

Frank knew that he was going to let his emotions get the best of him. He knew what was going to happen and how awkward everything was going to become, but when you really like somebody sometimes you have to take the risk and that was what Frank was going to do.

The question came out like a rocket. "Nancy, how are you and Ned?"

"We, uh... we aren't... anymore... What about you and Callie?" Nancy stuttered back to Frank.

"Same with Callie and I."

"Why were you wondering?"

"Because of this."

"Because of, what?" Nancy asked, looking up at Frank. She soon realized why he had asked. She thought that it would happen someday, but she wasn't exactly expecting it to happen then, at that exact moment and time.

He was leaning in with his eyes closed. Nancy was trying to brace herself and not lean in, but when his lips crashed into hers she couldn't handle it any longer - she went in.

Frank's arms came around Nancy's back while Nancy's arms came up and around his neck. She got on her tiptoes and they were kissing passionately.

They pulled away, breathlessly. Neither of them would admit the spark that they felt. It was bigger than Nancy ever felt with Ned and it was bigger than Frank ever felt with Callie.

"Uh, I think the rain stopped. I'll go keep watch." Nancy told Frank, abruptly walking away.

Frank fought with himself, wondering if it would be better to go outside of the shelter and talk to Nancy or to stay in the shelter and try to get some sleep.

After a few minutes he decided that it would be best to go outside and talk to Nancy.

She was sitting on the left side of the overhang while Frank went over and sat on the right side of it.

"Do we need to talk about it?" Frank asked Nancy, unsure about how she handled the whole thing.

"How did it happen so fast?" Nancy asked Frank.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have done it, I risked so much. It's just that I've had feelings for you since the day I first met you when I was seventeen. I'm not together with Callie and you aren't together with Ned anymore. I just wanted to try and to see if you like me back. I'm sorry for what it caused you, but I'm not sorry for doing it - I actually enjoyed it."

"You shouldn't have to be sorry, Frank. There's been something about you that has attracted me to you since we first met too. I wasn't expecting us to kiss so soon, but I'm not mad. I kind of enjoyed it too." Nancy looked down at her hands that she was fiddling with in her lap. "Just promise me that you won't tell Joe, okay?"

Frank and Nancy laughed together. "I promise."

* * *

**_Albany:_ I'm glad that you like Frank/Nancy together too! Sadly, this is the only chapter for this story, but I do have other stories that you can read if you're interested. :)**

**_Ealasaid Una:_ I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment... Either way, thank you for the review xD**


End file.
